Where is the fun in that?
by MightyUnicorn
Summary: I looked him dead in the eye. "Now listen carefully. This is very important. Do Aliens eat ice cream? And if they do... can i have space ice cream?" I felt very accomplished at the doctors bewildered expression.
1. Prolog

It says that one day, a girl will be born. She is destined to bring peace to the universes protector, to bring back the oldest race of them all.  
She will shine brighter than any star, and when the time comes, she will lay down all she has to protect not only her beloved but every single being in existence.  
She is the silver star.


	2. What the hell!

I blinked and looked around me. I was pretty sure I had just been in a supermarket.  
I looked down at the basked dangling from my arm. Inside were a bag gummy bears and some pixie sticks. Did this count as stealing, I wondered lightly. I must be in shock...

Ok, where in the name of the almighty unicorn am I? Looking around I concluded three things.

1\. I'm in some kind of techno-thingy.  
2\. I was just kidnapped by aliens or some such stuff.  
3\. And I was really glad that I had my backpack on me.

This must be some kind of sci-fi shit. I just knew it. While I considered this I looked down at myself to check if the alien thingies stole my clothing or something. I still wore a longsleeved, knee-length white summerdress with black flowers along the hems and black flats with white bows oon them. My fiery red hair was also still in its knee-length braid. I looked at my face via my handy and concluded that I also still looked the same - pale skin, a few freckles scattered over my nose and silver eyes, with a rainbow coloured ring around the pupil.

Than my eyes fell on the big techno thingy in the middle of the room. Eith lots of big, colourful buttons and levers. I felt my fingers twitch.

I wanna push some buttons!

Slowly, I crept toward a big, green button and lifted my hand to press it. But suddenly a bigger hand curled around my wrist, keeping me from touching anything. As I was forcefully turned around, I came face to face with a man around thirty, with short cropped black hair, icy blue eyes and a leather jacket.

"Who are you? How did you get here?", he demanded.

Not knowing how to respond I blurted out the first thing coming to my mind.

"I am secretly an alien disguised as a marshmallow! Sshh, don't tell anyone!"

He stared at me. I stared back.

Then he whipped out some magic tube thingy and held it in my face. I grimaced.

"Why are you pointing a glowing magic dildo at my face?", I asked him.  
He just ignored me. Rude, I thought.

"How can you be here? We are in midflight, suggesting that you can't gotten on board, I haven't even landed in weeks now, your readings suggest you are human, but they are also picking up some kind of energy in you that..."

Yadda, yadda, yadda. To shut him up I reached into my bag and took out a little pouch filled with glitter. I grabbed a handfull and threw it at his face. He stilled, looking at me disbelievingly. I grinned at him before pointing my finger dramatically at him.

"First of who are YOU? Did you kidnap me, because I'm telling you, it's really rude I wasn't offered any sweets beforehand.", I sniffed haughtily crossing my arms, the basket still dangling from my elbow.

"I am the Doctor, and I did NOT kidnap you. Who are you?", he asked, suddenly grinning brightly, glitter still all over his face. Than he paused. "And did you just throw glitter at me?", he questionend, sounding curious.

I grinned at him, holding out my hand to shake his.  
"I am Mia. Emilia actually, but everybody calls me Mia. And I was totally kidnapped. I was just innocently buying some sweets when WAM I was here in your... thingy."

He shook my hand enthusiastically. "Fantastic! And she is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

I nodded along before something occured to me.  
"She? Is that like when my Exboyfriend called his car Babe?"

He shook his head. "No, she is actually sentient."

I nodded at that before closing my eyes. I didn't use my powers often, people often had hated me for them. Slowly, I reached out to feel for the TARDIS' Aura, finding it almost instantly, a warm golden light. It reached out to me, greeting me in it's own way.

I smiled now, and focused on the Doctor. His Aura was darker, but not from menace or evil intentions but from sadness. He was lonely. A dark blue colour swirling with the same color the TARDIS did. Suddenly I couldn't feel him anymore and openend my eyes.

I felt myself flushing and hurried to explain.

"I'm SO sorry, but I had to feel if you TARDIS really was sentient, and she has such a nice aura. I also had to find out if I was safe here so I felt for your Aura and it felt nice to, if lonely." He held up a hand.

"It's fine, it's just... I haven't felt another person like this in such a long time... I...", he swallowed and I could see it pained him to talk about it, so I changed the subject.

"What does this do?", I asked randomly pushing a big red button. "NO", the doctor shouted, but it was too late.

A bright white light hit me in the face and I blinked, confused.  
The Fuck? I remembered like, the last two hours but beyond that...

"Ey, what was that?", I asked, slightly unsure how to proceed.

"Apes! Always touching things they shouldn't. You pressed the memory wipe button. It's not permanent, will hold a week or so. But I can't just throw you out now either...", he mumbled and stared at me.

I stared at him and wondered if I should be offended about the ape comment. But then again, what do I know? I'm not even sure about my name. I know I introduced myself as Emilia, but beyond that?

"Right. Thats... ", I swallowed. My vision went black and the last thing I noticed was him catching me.

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. I frantically looked around, till I found my backpack, rubbin my head. My hands grabbed the lightbrown bag and strapped it back onto my back.

"You are awake."

I jumped nearly a mile into the air before turning to the doctor.  
"Thank you, captain obvious, but I noticed that myself."

He sighed, looking nervous for some reason.  
"I apologize if I was rude before, but the way you just showed up here... . Anyway, would you like to stay until your memory has been restored?"

He seemed hopeful, both his face and his aura showing his earnest intentions. I found myself smiling at him.

I actually was a very closed of person, shy to say the least, but something about this man made me trust him. I reached out and took his hand.

"I would love to."

###################################################

Soooo that's the first chapter. I kind of feel the need to point out that english is not my first language, so if you could point out any mistakes I make I would be very happy.

Many, many thanks to The-Thorns-On-A-Rose and Guest for my very first reviews. Also for all the people who favorited. I have lots of ideas for this story, but I always have the most problems with the beginning.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading and I hope you leave a review.

Till next time, bye!

Oh, yeah, forgot the disclaimer in the beginning, so...

I don't own anything but Mia and the original parts of the plot.


	3. Truths

We were running. "Did you _have_ to insult their king?", I huffed, hoisting up my hair a little, since I was wearing it open.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling me along. "Well, _you_ are the one that refused his marriage proposal." He pointed out, grinning a little smugly.  
I bristled a little. "Oh, don't you go there, I can hardly remember who I am, why would I marry anyone at this point. Besides that, not only was he green, he had four arms and a horn!" "Yeah, well...", the Doctor was interrupted as an arrow flew over our heads.

Yelping, I gripped the Doctors arm, urging him to run faster. He obliged, laying on quite a bit of speed and nearly pulling my arm out. Finally, after another ten minutes of dodging arrows and running we arrived at the TARDIS.  
The Doctor fumbled with the keys for a moment before pulling open the door, slamming it shut and locking it the moment we were inside. I sighed in relief, pushing some hair behind my ear.

Stretching a little I glanced over at the Doctor, who kept watching me nervously. What's up with that?  
"Hey, is there something wrong?", I questioned, taking a step towards him. He shook his head a little. Then he straightened, saying: "There is a place called Tristus Nevadorus which called me for help. It could be potentially dangerous, so I figured I should ask your opinion. We have only been travelling for fiveys now. Wouldn't want to run you off."  
I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled sweetly at him.

"You know I won't run off. I do actually rather enjoy your company. Besides, I could never say no to someone asking for help... I think." His grin turned relieved and he started pushing buttons. Ten minutes later we were flying through the vortex, with me clinging to the console. With a wheezing noise we finally landed. Quickly pulling my hair in a high ponytail I followed the Doctor out the door.

I was shocked. Where once must have been beautiful forests and grasslands was now a wasteland, smoke coming from the wreck of a city. The large cathedral in the middly looked like it had been bombed, debril and huge chunks of stone lying everywhere.  
I swallowed. The Doctor took my hand, eyes on something a little to our right. I turned and froze. Not even ten feet from us was a growling, glowing creature with red eyes. It seemed to be made of smoke, lightening flaring through it, illuminating it's whole body.  
"You know, when I told you to do whatever I say?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the creature. I nodded nervously. "Yeah, I do." He grinned at me. "Run."

We broke into a run. The moment we took off, the creature let out an otherwordly cry before taking chase. We ran through the remains of the forest into the wrecked town.  
Someone whistled, making us turn around. "Here, follow me." Called a cloaked man, gesturing to a trapdoor hidden under debris. "Fantastic", laughed the Doctor, pulling me behind him.  
As we followed the man into the trapdoor I felt something brushing against my senses, someone was calling for help. Before I could change my mind I slammed the door shut just as I heard the Doctors feet hit the ground. "Mia? Mia what...", I heard him call. Still, I just knew I had to help rhe person calling for me.

Half an hour later I was still following the call for help, blindly trusting my senses. I knew the Doctor was probably frantic by now, but I didn't care at the moment. Something was off about this place. I just knew it.

Luckily, I had my backpack with me. Even without most of my memories, I absolutely refused to go anywhere without. I had soon discovered that I had absoulutely everything in there, from a camping cooker to an little axe. I quickly pulled out a little knife, gripping it tightly.  
I rounded another corner and came face to face with the same creature that hunted us before. Cursing my bad life choices I backed away.

The creature didn't do anything but stare at me, it's aura flunctuating wildly. I frowned, stretching out my senses to feel it's aura more closely. It felt pained. I pocketet my knife and concentrated more. My eyes glowed briefly, and I finally could see more clearly.  
"You are hurt." I whispered sadly. It didn't want to attack us. It wanted help.

Cautiously, to not scare it, I stretched out my hand towards it, sending out peaceful feelings. It stopped growling, tilting it's head a little. Suddenly the lightening vanished, leaving behind the cutest creature I had ever seen before, all soft grey fur and bright red eyes. And it was bleeding. I scooped the poor creature up and placed it on my lap. Then I went to get out some supplies to tend to it's wound.

After I had wrapped it's wound, the creature, which I had named Astrapi, Astra for short, wrapped itself around my neck. I stroked his head a little and continued along my way. Strangely enogh I hadn't met anyone yet. Shouldn't there be at least some survivors, or maybe even soldiers or something. I mean, christ, I hadn't even seen a rat. In fact, the only living thing, besides me, the Doctor and Mr Cloak was Astrapi.  
"Mia!", I heard from my left. Turning my head, I saw the Doctor running toward me, a worried frown on his face, behind him was Mr Cloak. "Where have you been? Didn't I tell you? No wandering off, it's the first rule." He stopped before me, pausing in his scolding as he took in Astrapi happily purring arout my neck.

"Why is there a Minros around your neck? They ARE usually quite hostile." , he pointed out, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged. "It was hurt and I helped him. He is a cutie, really. I named him Astrapi."  
The Doctor continued to stare at Astrapi, before he shook his head and gestured to the quite man behind him. "This is Prince Zaron. His people are hiding underground, because an enemy country keeps bombing this city. He is the one that asked for help. Apparently this enemies are claiming that he stole their princess."  
I nodded a little exasperated. "Slow down, Doctor. Did they kidnap the princess?" Zarons expression turned indignant. "Of course we didn't. Princess Reyna has never set foot upon our lands." "Anyway" The Doctor interjected, taking my hand, "let's head to the TARDIS. I must run a few scans." I raised an eyebrow but let him drag me in the direction of the TARDIS. Prince Zaron excused himself, saying he had business to attend to.

I was sat in the jump seat, Astrapi in my lap as I watched the Doctor work his magic.  
"Doctor?", I asked after a while. I bit my lip as he locked his icy eyes with my silvey ones. "What is it, Mia?"  
"I don't trust the prince. He feels...", I searched for the most fitting word. "...wrong."  
The Doctors brows furrowed. "How so?", he questioned, turning his full attention on me.  
"His aura feels false. As if he isn't even real. It's as if his body isn't compatible with his aura. Like someone else wearing him." I tried to explain without seeming like a complete looney.  
He frowned again. "Did he feel alive? Or more like plastic? Or maybe like an clone?"  
I ran my fingers through my hair agitated and sighed. "I think it's feels more like a puppet, you know, like Picocchio." I actually was quite satisfied with this explanation.  
He spun around and started running another scan. "Nestene...", he muttered.  
I stood up to see what he was doing, a little concerned. Astrapi once again moved to rest around my neck. "What is it?", I asked, laying a hand on his arm. He glanced at me, before returning to his... stuff.  
"This wasn't Prince Zaron. I must be thick. Or blind. He is an duplicate. This whole country thrives on it's industries. Something called the Nestene conciousness has been here. This city wasn't bombed, it was INVADED. Meaning that all the people here are not really people but Autons. We are too late."  
He seemed so incredibly saddened, I just couldn't help but pull him into a hug. "It isn't your fault. If anything it's this Nestenes fault."  
He accepted the hug, but I could still feel the guilt radiate off him.  
After another minute he sighed. "At least that explains why I couldn't find any life signs. Even the conciousness has already left the planet, seeking another to feast on."  
I nodded. "We should follow it." I suggested. "It shouldn't be allowed to continue like this."  
He smiled at me, seemingly a little cheered up. "We should.", he agreed. "But first, we need to blow up the transmitter. My scans located it on top of the cathedrale."

While the Doctor went to throw a bomb at the cathedral I rummaged through my back pack, hoping to find something to help me with my memory issues. I didn't find anything, but I felt my haead growing heavier, hurting like hell. I sank to the floor, Astrapi cirping worriedly in my ear, as memories ran through my mind, making me groan in pain.  
I panted heavily, rubbing my sore head as more and more memories filled up the empty room in my head. I cried a little, as every hurtful comment, every single abuse came back to me. It was true, animals loved me dearly. But People? Humans? They despised the fact that I could read them like books. I didn't really have any family left. They hated me, blaming me for things I didn't have any control over.  
That's how the Doctor found me, crying into my hands, Astraoi nuzzling my cheek. "Oh Mia...", he said, hugging me to him and stroking my hair. I sobbed, putting my arms around his middle. And then I cried, really cried for the first time in years.

-  
The next morning I awoke in the Doctors arms. We were cuddled together in my bed, our legs tangled together and my head on his chest. I felt myself blush, looking up at him to see him anxiously staring down at me. He seemed sad. I remembered telling him a bit about my family and their reasons for disliking the very thought of me.  
"Good morning, Mia.", he offered, making no move to release me. I smiled at him, feeling lightened somehow.  
"Good morning, Doctor. I'm sorry for crying all over you."  
He shook his head, smiling at me gently.  
I tried to get up, but he held me there. "Why do you never ask?", he asked suddenly.  
I furrowed my brows, confused. "How do you mean?"  
"About my past, my species. Most humans would be demanding answers, but you...", he trailed of, unsure how to continue, his ears turning a little red.  
I smiled, understandingly. "Because it isn't my place to demand answers from you. I can feel you sadness, and the sheer enormity of your aura tells me you age. I don't want to hurt you with misplaced questions.", I explained.  
He nodded, looking at me in something akin to awe. "I have never met a human as extraordinary as you.", he declared, making me blush. "I am a time lord, the last of my species.", he finally said. "There was a war, and we lost. So now I am alone, damned to be alone for all eternity."  
His lonely expression tugged at my heartstring, making me put a hand on his cheek.  
"You are not alone. I am here. And I won't ever leave you.", I swore, looking into his icy depths. My heart was beating irregulary now. I always thought he was handsome. But now, with only a few inches between us, I felt breathless.  
"But you will. You will age and die and I will be left behind." He said this with such a sad tone I couldn't help but tell him my most protected secret.  
"Doctor..." He looked at me. "How old do you think I am?" He looked confused. "21? 22? I'm not sure." I smiled a little bitterly. "I am forty, doctor. I haven't aged since my twenty-fourth birthday. That is the main reason my family hates me so much, they belief me to be a monster."  
His gaze turned severe. "You are NO monster. You are the sweetest girl I ever met."  
I flinched. "You don't mean that. Nobody thinks so of me." He pulled me a little closer.  
"I do. I like you Mia, and I will make sure you see you own beauty, inside and out."  
Suddenly he looked happy. "You don't age, really? May I run some tests? If you really won't die anytime soon, will you even want to stay with me?"  
I smiled, genuinly touched. "I won't leave, even if you tell me to. I really like you, even for knowing you only for about a week, I can't see me living without you.", I whispered, as his face came closer.  
"You know, I never quite met someone like you before." He finally leaned in, giving me a soft kiss. I froze for a second, softly kissing him back.

I was so screwed.

-  
So, this was chapter two. I was really happy about the review I got and the follows and favorites. I know it seems a little fast with the kiss, and them only knowing eachother for a week. But don't you worry, it will all be explained in the next chapter. I hope you liked it, and if not, I would like to know why, so I can do better next time.  
So please, please, please, with a cherry on top, leave me a review.  
Until next time,  
your MightyUnicorn.

By the way, what is your opinion about Astrapi? Should he stay around?


	4. Into the jungle part 1

The next few days were... awkward. We stayed in the TARDIS while the Doctor tried to find the Nestene. I kept avoiding him, getting more creative each time I saw him heading in my direction.

I hid behind doors, under tables and in cupboards. The TARDIS seemed to be helping me, humming happily whenever I hid somewhere. I knew the Doctor was getting annoyed with me, but... I had only known the Doctor for about two weeks now, and I could honestly say that I really liked him. I just didn't understand how it could have happened so fast.

And did he even like me?

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice my surroundings until I bumped into a hard chest.

I looked up, startled, and was horrified to see the dark expression on the doctors face. I backed away, only to be pushed against a wall, his hands on either side of my face.

I looked him in the I nervously, and a little guilty. "Why are you avoiding me, Emilia?", he purred darkly, leaning closer. I flushed a little.

"W-who is avoiding anyone? Certainly not me!", I laughed shakily, stuttering a little. His eyes darkened even more. "Don't play with me, Emilia. I know that you have been hiding from me. Was it the kiss?"

Oh, almighty Unicorn. He was serious. Where was Astrapi when I needed him? He could shock him or something. But no. He was probably still sleeping on my pillow.

"I- I don't understand.", I said finally. "I don't understand how I could feel anything like this so fast. I normally take a long time to trust someone, but with you..." I trailed of, uncertain how to proceed.

He leaned a little closer. His eyey seemed guilty almost, but still furious.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I believe you might be my mate. Every time lord has one, but since it didn't only include other time lords, few ever found their mate."

I looked at him in thougtfully, he seemed serious, if still a little angry.

"How can you be sure?", I finally asked.

Now he smiled a little, one corner of his mouth lifting.

"I would have to connect your mind with mine, you will see what happens, should we be mates. But I can't, not without your permission.", he explained, anxiously.

"But how did you even get the idea that we could be mates?", I questioned uncertainly.

He smiled now.

"It's the fact that I felt an almost immediate connection upon meeting you. I trusted you much too fast as well, and I really do like you. Actually I have thought about it. I feel a pull towards you. And your concerns about it all happening too fast? Think about it, when you meet someone you are attracted to, you go on dates, yes? People start kissing at say, their third date? And a date takes approximately three to four hours? We have spent DAYS in each others company. Hours upon hours instead of the twelve hours we would have spent together as normal people- with that reasoning, is it really too early?"

I was floored.

In a way he was right.

We had been spending a lot of time together. And it is true that people start kissing around their third date.

"Try it.", I finally said, taking down my mental walls.

He beamed at me, leaning his forehead against mine, making me blush again.

I felt his mind brush against mine when it happened.

Golden energy flew all around us, drowning us in it's beauty.

I felt something binding me to him, like a single thread of light.

I breathed a little heavily, feeling his own slghtly laboured breathing against my face.

We opened our eyes at exactly the same time.

 _"Mate.",_ he whispered.

I smiled, resting my hands against his chest, feeling peaceful for the first time in years.

His eyes twinkled happily, something I hadn't really seen before on him.

He usually looked so _sad_...

I moved a hand to lay against his cheek, and he leaned into my touch, making me smile and him beam back at me.

As he leaned in to kiss me, I hesistated a little.

"Doctor...", I muttered.

He brushed his nose against mine.

My arms went involuntary around his neck.

"You know, I have been alone for so long. To find you, after 900 years of being alone... I can't describe it."

My breath hitched, but before I could say anything, he closed the gap between us and kissed me sweetly, pressing me a little further against the wall.

#########################################################################

Later we were sitting in the console room.

Well I was sitting, nursing a cup of tea with Astrapi around my neck, while the Doctor kept running around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"I figured we could do something harmless for once.", he said, walkin towards me and pecking my cheek. "There is a planet called Hauros completly made out of theme parks! I thought we could have a... you know."

I smiled at him, a little shy all of a sudden.

"Also, I could use a break from searching for the Nestene conciousness.", he added hastily.

"Oh, I love theme parks!", I said enthusiastically before registering his last sentence.

"We could have a what..?", I asked, confusedly.

"A date.", he mumbled, ears turning red.

I smiled sweetly. He was really cute.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on, honey.", I said, pointing jokingly at him.

He smiled again before turning and running around the TARDIS console.

As the TARDIS shuddered and wheezed I gripped the jump seat I was sitting in so I wouldn't fall off.

When we finally landed I let out a relieved sigh.

"So, out there is the biggest theme park in the universe, so prepare to be amazed.", he declared, throwing open the doors.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight before us.

"Yeah, not to burst your bubble, but this" I gestured out of the door "Is a jungle."

The Doctor frowned.

He looked out again, before visibly sweatdropping.

"I... might have gotten the flight wrong again.", he murmured sheepishly.

I grinned at him, stretching up to ruffle his schort cropped hair.

"Why won't you go explore a little, and I will go and put on more appropriate clothing?", I offered him, and he grinned, giving me a peck before running outta the TARDIS.

I shook my head and went to change my clothes.

Half an hour later, I walked back into the console room, now wearing a pair of brown shorts and a green army tanktop. My hair was in a Lara Croft style braid and I had my backpack swung over one of my shoulder, as always looking obnoxiously large. I also had fingerless leather gloves. Astrapi was resting on my shoulder, purring quietly into my ear.

"Doctor? Are you still there?", I called, walking out of the TARDIS into the small clearing we had landed in.

Strangely enough I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked a little further, as I heard Astrapi snarling shrilly, sparks flying out of him.

I turned around, looking for any kind of reason that would raise that kind of reaction, but I couldn't see anything.

I went to walk into the middle of the clearing, hoping for a better angle to look around me, as I tripped over something, barely catching myself.

Upon looking down I caught sight of something silvery. To my horror I realised, it was the Doctors sonic screwdriver.

Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm rather certain that he wouldn't go anywhere without that thing.

"Astrapi", I whispered, catching the little guys attention. "Go and find the Doctor. Protect him. Please." He regarded me for a moment before darting of into the jungle.

I sighed.

Well then, all this survival trips I took over the years, not to mention my rythmic gymnastics training would finally pay off.

##########################################################################

After discovering the weird, slightly scary creatures inhabiting this jungle I decided that my best bet would be staying in the trees.

Cursing to whichever gods were in charge here I nursed the endless cuts that tarnished my arms and legs.

Really, I thought we were having a date?

Grumbling I grabbed another liana, swinging to the next tree.

I have been at it for three hours now.

I was only human, for all my oddities.

I was tired and cranky but at the same time... I was worried.

So gathering all my senses I searched for intelligent lifesigns in this jungle.

I needed quite a while to riffle through all the signals I was getting, but eventually I managed to find a settlement that seemed almost human.

Twenty minutes later I smugly walked into the settlement, being exceptionally proud of myself for finding my way here so easily.

This whole place seemed to be made out of men. Not one woman, not even a child. It was quite unsettling.

They all kept staring at me while I stared right back, defiantly. I would not give in to this male colonie.

They would rue the day they challenged Emilia Clarissa Hawthorne.

Rue, I say!

I was so engrossed in my glaring, that I didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind me. Also, all these loin clothes were rather sexy.

Before I had a chance to further think about the topic, I was grabbed from behind and somebody shoved something over my mouth. I was out in an instant, darkness being the last thing I registered.

I awoke to someone shaking me and frantically calling my name.

I batted at the hands on my shoulders and openend one eye, grumbling a little.

"What is it?", I mumbled, my eyes trying to focus on the person in front of me.

I blinked again, finally managing to make out the Doctor, frowning at me worriedly, his leatherjacket dirty and torn.

"What happened?", I finally asked, taking in our surroundings. We were in an metal cage.

I noticed Astrape sitting beside the Doctor, sparking warningly.

"I see he found you."

The Doctor helped me up and looking me up and down as if inspecting me for damages.

I smiled at him, resting my palm against his cheek.

"Hey, I'm fine. Look at me, I can take care of myself. Now, what happened? You were gone by the time I was dressed and ready to go."

He leaned into my touch, kissing me softly, before sighing.

"I was inspecting a strange looking plant, as I was accosted from behind and knocked unconcious. When I awoke, I was told that I would be offered up the fire god, as soon as the found a female, which is if I were to take a guess, you. Astrapi, bless him, turned up shortly thereafter, scaring the people here half to death."

I grinned at him.

"I send him to look after you. You know, as far as dates go this isn't actually that bad", I teased him lightly, hoping to soothe his guilty look.

He smiled.

Then his face fell again. "I lost my screwdriver, so I can't get us out."

He seemed so crestfallen, but i couldn't help but giggle at him, reaching into my bra I pulled out his precious screwdriver.

"Here you go, honey. I kept it safe for you."

He grinned suddenly, sweeping me into his arms and twirling me around.

"You are fantastic!", he crowed, kissing me soundly.

I laughed into the kiss, happy that he was happy.

As we went to flee, the cell door opened, making the Doctor hide his screwdriver hastily in his jeans pocket.

A middle aged man with dark skin, wearing noting but a loin cloth and white tattos, stepped in.

"You are the Doctor and his mate, legends have been told of you for a long time now.", he stated, startling us.

"If we offer you up to the fire god he might let us have our wives and children back."

The Doctor and I looked at each other.

He was grinning like the maniac he was but I was frankly a little worried for our continued existence.

"Are you saying that you women and children just _disappeared_?", the Doctor frowned, looking at the man before us questioningly.

I groaned internally.

Now he would try to help our kidnappers. But then again there _were_ kids involved.

"One moon cycle ago, all our men were out hunting. By the time we got back, nobody was left. All we saw was a message from the fire god, stating his demand. These were", here he pulled out a piece of paper, looking burnt around the edges,

"Bring me the Doctor and his pretty mate."

###########################################################################  
Thank you for your nice reviews, I hope you like this chapter as well.  
Please leave a review for me,  
your MightyUnicorn


End file.
